Professional Eagle
by pokes
Summary: Disclaimer: do not own anything you might recognize This is the opposite story of childish eagle. It is five one-shots. You don't need t read childish eagle but you should, everyone who has reviewed or pmed me liked it. This story is dedicated to fate's silver chain. I got this idea when I read his story where he picks on eagle! Yo should read them, they are very good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is the other story. It will once again be five one-shots. The only difference between this new and childish eagle is in the title. It's a professional eagle. In case you don't want eagle getting**** picked on bit is still the main character, you can read this one. This story is gongs to still be short, like the rest of my stories. Thank you for your time for reading this through. I will put every one of you in this story with whatever you want to happen if you tell me in the review or pm me.**

* * *

**Wolf's POV**

"okay, if we don't want any extra laps or MORE kitchen duty, we need a plan."

We were at the killing house in Brecon Beacons. We had kitchen duty since we failed the first time and had to run extra laps because we woke up late and missed part of our training.

Everyone was giving out answers and I couldn't hear any of them. God, being team leader is so annoying sometimes. I whistled, and they stopped talking immediately because I used the whistle we decided would be 'I'm very annoyed and you don't want to get me more mad' whistle that only I used. (They made up a secret code of whistles, I might write a story of that.)

"Good, now that I have your attention, who has an idea that is not ridiculous and might actually work?"

No one spoke this time, mainly because their plans were all impossible. Snake said something about kidnapping the Sergeant I think, and the new guy, lion, said we should bomb our own base and then bomb the whole country, so the units have to come out to help stop 'them' and we could just go in. Eagle didn't say anything and that surprised me. When he did speak, however, it was something really good and not childish for once.

"Why don't we just sneak in and take out whoever we see without them knowing? Then we grab the 'detonator' before the others can push the alarm."

Everyone looked to eagle in surprise. He just said something smart! Maybe this eagle is an impostor and aliens have ours. I sighed quietly, i'm spending too much time with eagle. Of course I didn't say this out loud though.

"Quick and easy, I like it. Let's go."

We quickly ran over to the entrances, windows, doors, and a chimney. I quickly took out the guard there. It was rat, from j-unit. How did I take him out? He's the best at stealth we have. I guess eagle's plan is better than t hour. I heard clears and a got it from the radio. I wonder who got it.

We met at the rendezvous point, our base. Turns out, eagle got it and he also knocked out j-unit's medic by pretending to be injured. It's amazing how much these SAS people cared.

We brought it back to the instructor and he looked at is with surprise. Then he called j-unit to get their a***s over here. He was severely disappointed and gave them extra hours in the killing house because they were the best unit out there. And they got beaten at their best area, the killing house, by a bunch of recruits. The sergeant had seen potential in us and wanted to see if we really could do good.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I really need ideas for this one because there aren't a lot of professional eagle's out there. Hope you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Today is the last day of school, so I'm celebrating with chapters. You guys better thank the district for making it the last day of school. Anyways, I still need ideas, I've only had 1 person review with an idea, actually it was a pm. So, thank you to you, you know who you are. I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope I could finish this today. Wish me luck.**

**BTW this is chapter is a crossover with CHERUB. I have started reading them and like it, sooo... I decided to make this a crossover.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I am currently in my maths class with Tom sitting next to me. It was s boring! Despite not being in school for the last few weeks, it was a long-term mission, I was way ahead of my classmates.

The mission wasn't that hard, it was an infiltration mission and for once it was as Blunt said. 'Go in, he info, and get out '

I tuned back in in time to hear Mrs. Donovan calk my name t answer the question on the board. I mentally did some calculations and told her the answer. She seemed surprised that I knew it, as well as the rest of the class. She had given me a problem not learned by my year it the year above, like I said the mission with CHERUB helped me out. I heard some footsteps by the door.

The door , just as I predicted, and in came... an amateur. How did I know? He was holding the gun the wrong way, the way he walked was cocky and yet inexperienced, he was noisy, and he waved the gun wildly. Still, guess I better call for backup. I was right t because as soon as I did, a whole group of more amateurs walked in. This was going to be annoying.

When they threatened to shoot me because I didn't g to the corner like they said, just rolled my eyes. Before anyone could blink, I was at the other side, knocking amateurs unconscious. It was easy, a pattern that no me seemed to realize, kick, punch,punch, chop, block, kick, chop, block, and allover again. When I got to the leader however, he was holding a girl, I think her name was Amanda, maybe. I couldn't endanger a civilian, my 'job' is to protect them. There was nothing i could do, except give up. He trained another gun at me and I closed m eyes, waiting for my fate. I heard a gunshot, but didn't feel any pain. This wasn't how a gunshot was supposed t be, I opened my eyes in time to see the leader drop to the floor with a neat bullet hole between his eyes.

The class was taking this surprisingly well, none of them had started crying or screaming. The door opened and I saw wolf come in, of all people. Next, came snake, and a new guy who I don't know. Probably fox's replacement, I wondered where eagle was.

"Cub, you okay?" Snake said this, now I need to go kill whoever told them my identity and I'm gonna need a whole lot of osa's.

Ignoring his question, I asked my own. "Where's Eagle?"

Wolf answered this one, "on the roof, taking apart the sniper rifle."

"So, he was the one who shot the leader?"

"Yep, that was me." He had come n without anyone noticing.

"Nice shot, straight through the head."

None of us noticed my classmates staring at us with confused looks. Especially a me. We walked out the door, t meet fox, who was bringing the OSA's for my class. K-nit and I were like brothers, but they weren't supposed to know me as anything other than cub! I also found out that the new guy was fox's cousin and his codename was lynx. No wonder, they interacted well. They probably met before BB.

So once again, eagle demonstrates his amazing shooting powers and how he could stay calm in a situation like this.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one, I won't be updating as much anymore, since my laptop is gone :'( and it's hard to write with a nexus. Anyways, I still need ideas. Come on, bring the rain. I'm not going t be like some other people who don't write unless there are a certain amount of reviews, but I need some ideas. I also revoke my previous deadline, I can't handle one per week.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Eagle, get me a beer." Wolf was definitely not in a good mood. They were in the desert, doing a rescue operation. It was going to be simple, but god it was hot!

"Get it yourself, Wolf. Besides, we're on duty." This was Eagle's very professional voice. He was closest to the fridge that they somehow managed to fix and use.

"That was an order."

"So? You shouldn't even have any beer. We're not supposed to have this here either.'

With that said, Eagle decided that the easiest way t avoid a fight about beer would be to simply dump it out. If they were not on a mission, he wouldn't have done it. He was halfway through dumping all the beer put when Snake saw something very interesting.

"Guys, the agent is out and escaping, come on." According to HQ, they weren't supposed to do anything until the agent decides to try to escape. They were supposed to provide a , it was Eagle who came up with the plan. They were gong to go to the opposite side of the agent's exit and start throwing grenades. Lots of them to make it seem like there were a lot more people than there was.

"Let's go, get your guns, your grenades, and put on your body armor." Eagle was the first out since he already had his armor on. No one listened to him though when he told them to be ready.

Eagle already started the distraction plan, and boy the organization was really confused. They thought the had one agent but now it seems like they ave two agents going different ways _and _a whole team of people coming for a rescue ,mission. The guards had no idea where to go either, without orders form their boss, whom was knocked out by a little under-aged agent. While they just stood there, eagle, who was pretending to be an agent, threw a knockout bomb at them.

When the agent came out, Eagle was already waiting for him. Eagle was shocked when he saw who the agent was, never the less, he proceeded with the escort and showed no sign of stopping. The escort was simple, let the others make sure the guards were really knock out and then they would come out as well.

When the rest of the unit can,e out, they easily caught up because of the agent's weakened state. They realized who it was and stopped, shocked. Sale however kept on running because Cub was still running.

"Hurry up! The guards won't stay knocked out for long, and by then we'll have to be long gone."

Apparently, Eagle was the only one prepared for the shock, even Snake didn't know and was not ready, despite being the one r see the agent come out and execute his escape plan.

_Once again, Eagle demonstrates how being ready is always a good idea and knowing what to do._


	4. Chapter 4

**If i get anything wrong on this one, don't blame me, I have never ever been on a plane, or on vacation/holiday/whatever. Just go with it, and correct me if you want to in a review or a private message. This is right after Point Blanc, so Fox is still here and he doesn't know Alex or anything. Also, Wolf was never afraid of heights again after the incident in the plane with Cub during the parachute jumping in Stormbreaker.**

K-unit were going on a holiday to California. They were on medical leave because Wolf had decided to get shot while he was on a mission with another unit. Snake had heard about how relaxing California could be and decided the unit needed some relaxation, _so_ he went and got permission from the Sergeant, who thought it was a good idea, and faked their holiday as a medical leave for Wolf's injury. They were currently packing their things, which wasn't a lot. They all lived together and will be going to the airport in 2 hours. Rather st***ly, they had left packing to the last minute and were now in a huge rush.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

The unit was at the airport with about 1 handbag and 1 suitcase each. Snake knew they were going to miss their flight if they went through all the security checks and pre-flight preparations one at a time together. Instead, he took up Wolf's position and gave a job to everybody.

"Edward (Eagle), go get our bags through security and put them on the plane. Ben (Fox), go get out lunch, and Wolf (Luis), you're with me. We're going to go through the scanners, get on the plane, find our seats, and put in all the handbags, so everyone, hand them over."

* * *

_**Eagle/Edward's POV**_

I did as Snake said, because I have also realized what he did, we would be late if we did all the tasks one at a time. I went over to the line for the bags. I must've looked really odd, pulling four suitcases, but there were people who have way more.

I had to show the officers, or whatever they were, the four different tickets or else I would've had to use more of my hard earned cash.

When I went tot the other side to pick it up again, I just grabbed as blue suitcase that was there. I had to wait for a while for the other cases. I was a bit confused as to why Ben's came out first, when the I put them all in at the same time. Finally, the other suitcases were visible, which I grabbed, and hurried to the plane. There, I put the suitcases into the cargo area to be picked up later. When I put it down in the cargo, however, I began to hear a weird ticking noise. By this point, everyone had come to see what had taken me so long. I told them about the tick and after a while everyone heard it.

"I think it's a bomb." I stated, if it was,then either we had packed a bomb or someone else did and I grabbed the wrong bag. It must've been someone else, because we would never endanger civilians.

"All of you need t leave, 'm going to try to disassemble it, evaluate everyone, make sure they are not here, cal backup, do whatever you need to."

Their protests were stopped when I opened the bag up. They knew my mind would not be changed and it would be better to just evacuate everyone. As they started to leave, I gave them a time limit.

"You have about 50 more minutes."

There were dresses and high heels everywhere, so it was definitely not ours. I didn't have a screwdriver or tweezer anywhere. There was no way I could open it. Then, I remembered the high heels, the heels were thin enough to unscrew the screws. The inside was a mess of wires; blue, green, red. I have never seen this type of bomb before, but we were taught how bombs were made, all of them need to have a power source to work. All I need to do is find the wire that connects the source tot he time and cut it. The wire was a red one. I looked around for something to cut it with, but found nothing. The timer says I only had 10 more minutes. Wow, time flies. I looked through all of them for something I could use, anything. I found a sharpener in one of the bags and broke it to get to the blade. I quickly set t work on cutting the red wire.

I managed it, but just barely. One minute to spare.

I went outside and saw that everyone was evacuated and all the passengers that were on the planes were gone. In fact the planes themselves were gone. I gave my unit the all clear sign we always use in missions. This felt like a ,mission to me. I noticed that they had indeed called in backup. It looked like MI6.

_And there is Eagle with his abilities to disable a bomb and save everyone at an airport. He also shows his resourcefulness by using what he had to disable the bomb._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals. This is the last chapter in this story and the last chapter you will EVER get from me... until July 13 US time. I will try to reply t all reviews and PM but most of the time, I won't have internet access. Have fun reading!**

* * *

_Information you will need: Eagle is taking care of a computer geek named Mark Hardwire. MI6 has valuable information stored in one of their computers, but with Smithers killed in a crossfire, they can't access it. MI6 'hired' Mark, but he needs some time and MI6 assigned him a 'guard' to make sure he isn't killed or runs away with the information. This is also in Eagle's POV._

* * *

"Mark, it's lunchtime, come on."

"Just a minute, I'm almost through the password."

He was barely on the password? After two weeks? He's either not trying, really stupid, or MI6 hired the wrong guy. Why would MI6 hire a minor? Is he even getting paid. I sighed. It's too bad you can't ask questions.I was interrupted out my thoughts when Mark came down the stairs.

"What's for lunch?"

"It's on the table, wash your hands first."

"Alright, it's pasta!"

* * *

After lunch, the kid went back to work. I don't know how he is still only on the password when he's worked ever possible moment.

Currently, I am sitting on a sofa on the living room watching a football game between arsenal and Chelsea. Chelsea was winning but I didn't really care. I don't go for any of them. There was something hard under me, and that sort of had my attention anyways. It was under the cushions, whoever was trying to hide it fails.

I took it out and I was a diary. He cover said it belonged t Mark. There was no lock on it, so I'm thinking that this wasn't a diary, but Mark made it into one.

I opened it up, I wanted t know what was going on through the kid's mind. Besides, I think he wanted me to find it, he's smart and whenever he plays hide and seek with his friends he is never found. He's too smart to just leave this here if he wanted it hidden.

_ June 15, 2013_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today, I was playing Call of Duty with my friends who had came over. The doorbell rung in the middle and Chris went to get it, since the rest of us were playing. He came back and told me someone wanted to talk, I had no idea who would want mme, usually it's my parents. Chris took my controller while I went into the kitchen. In there was a guy in a black suit. He said someone wanted to meet me and to go with him. I didn't trust him, but went anyways, cuz I saw his gun, I think he displayed it on purpose._

_ I told my friends what was going . They left at the same time I did. We went t a bank, which I later found out was actually MI6. They blackmailed me. I think I never hated my family more. I had to hack into their stupid computer. I didn't even know how computers work, that was my sister's job, but she's dead. _

_ Eagle, I know you are reading this. I put it here so you could find it. Please, help me. I don't want to do this anymore. Bit I can't d anything without them cutting all the financial support we get from the government. We need it, my whole family each have at least one disorder and disease except me._

__I was really angry that my own government would blackmail a minor just to get what they want because they can't do it themselves.

"Matt! Come down here for a sec."

Unlike last time, he didn't say to wait. I guess he knew why I wanted to talk to him.

"Are you really getting blackmailed?"

He gave me a slight nod.

"Okay, I'll help you, I promise. I know what they are using against you. I'll give yo money and get my unit to help you to. One of them is in MI6, so he'll probably be able to do a lot. Another one is practically rich, he's also in SO. You don't have to do it anymore, we'll provide for you."

"Thanks, but we need a lo of money, I don't think yo have enough for us and yourself." He was so quiet, I think he already accepted he can't get out.

"You can't give up, that's why they keep doing it. They think no one is going to fight back. If my not and I could help out a minor who was being blackmailed into spying, then we could help you with you financial and medical problems."

He gave me a grateful smile. He asked of he could call his friends over. I was glad that he was being a kid again, just like Cub.

Tomorrow, we would plan everything with my unit. And next week, we would move out.


End file.
